Misunderstanding
by Starlite.Ghostwriter
Summary: A little misunderstanding as to what Olivia is doing out one night leads to an argument. How does the situation end up resolving itself? /One-shot/


**Misunderstanding**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own L&O:SVU or any of the characters from the show.

* * *

Olivia sighed. The dectective was finally coming home after a long night out; she'd been forced to go out on a private date with the prime suspect to get his confession. Running her hand through brunette locks, the olive skinned woman finally unlocked the door to her, no their, apartment, preparing herself for an argument with her girlfriend; the detective couldn't tell anyone because police interference would have blown the deal.

"You look nice," Alex's cool voice echoed in Olivia's ears as she kicked off her heels. The blonde was referring to the simple yet seductive black dress Olivia was wearing. The detective had her hair done perfectly, as per normal, the shoulder length tresses shining in a testiment to it's good care, and Olivia was wearing cherry red lipstick with a light coating of eyeliner and mascara; she was absolutely stunning.

Blood ran cold through Olivia's veins because, even though she was prepared for an argument, she hadn't been expecting Alex to be waiting. "Lex...listen, I-" Liv started but was interrupted by cold words and an icy glare.

"Shut up Olivia. You had me worried sick and I find you sneaking back in dressed as though you're coming home from a date?" Alex near growled, a snarl threatning to mangle her beautiful face.

"Alex, let me explain! I would never, ever cheat on you! I love you far too much to ever hurt you like that..." Olivia sighed softly as she gazed into those blazing pools of blue, so full anger and hurt; Alex was livid, absolutely pissed off, and for once, the detective was the cause of such rage.

"I don't wanna hear it! We're done Liv, done," Alex stated coldly, her stonewalls coming up to push Olivia, the one she loved, away. The prosecutor knew she would regret her words later, but for now her anger was her only lover, her only partner, and she would reveal in it for as long as she was allowed before she broke down. The blonde felt an unbelieveble urge to punch the brunette and throw things; in her anger, she only wanted Olivia to hurt like she was.

The detective's heart ached at the sheer rage that burned within her lover's normally cool eyes, but she was most deeply affected by the pain, hurt, and betrayal that resonated within those breathtaking depths. Taking four steps forward, the detective closed the space between she and her beloved, olive toned arms wrapping around the pajama clad attorney.

Alex struggled in Olivia's arms but the detective was a tenacious foe. The blonde finally gave up fighting as her girlfriend backed her into a wall and she felt hot tears trailing down her face. Too tired and emotionally drained, the prosecutor fully released her anger and relented, falling into the warm embrace.

Olivia stroked Alex's hair, pulling back only slightly to kiss the tears from her beloved's cheeks and eyelids. Resting her forehead against the blonde's, she would wait until those piercing eyes opened before speaking in a soft whisper that held such sincerity and conviction Alex felt her heart swell, "I would never hurt you Alex, I promise. With everything that I am, I love you and I won't...I can't ever stop. I will never let you go. Lex, you are the best thing I could ever ask for, the only one I will ever need. I wouldn't jepordize that, I won't let go of the only woman I have ever truly loved."

Alex could see the honesty in those chocolate orbs so filled with love that only she would see, so she didn't protest the infinately warm feeling of Olivia's lips against her own.

Olivia pulled back, her soft voice only a whisper against her lips, "I'm sorry...I should've told you. I was out with Joshua Harne, the prime suspect in our latest investigation. He demanded a date in exchange for his full confession, but if he saw anything suspicious or felt we were being watched, the deal was off. I just...I couldn't let him walk, I couldn't let him back on the streets when he was giving us this opportunity...I swear to Alex, nothing happened beyond dinner and driving him to the precinct. I'm so sorry I hurt you..." Liv had pulled back enough to look into Alex's eyes once more, her own dark gems honest, yet pleading and begging for forgiveness.

The ADA kissed the woman of her dreams with a love reserved solely for her, only, and absolutely only, breaking away when the need for air became an issue. "I love you," Alex whispered softly as she pressed her face into Olivia's neck, arms finally coming to wrap around the slightly shorter woman.

The couple soon retired to their bedroom to have deliciously steamy make up sex after having engaged in a kiss so filled with passion and love, that it transformed to want...no it transformed to _need._

Olivia smiled as she and the love of her life basked in their afterglow. Alex had promptly snuggled up to the detective after returning from her fourth trip over the edge of sweet oblivion, cheek nuzzled comfortably in the slightly older woman's breasts. Liv ran her fingers through the silken locks before brushing sweat-slicked strands from her girlfriend's face.

Alex soon fell asleep to the sound of the rhythmic beating of Olivia's heart who soon followed the crystal eyed woman in slumber – neither could be happier or more satisfied.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a T-rated fic so feel free to let me know if there's anything too inappropriate. This was just something I wrote up to get my mind back in the A/O game. Just a little one-shot, but still feel free to give constructive criticism.

Until next time~


End file.
